corazón para dos
by yukina snape
Summary: basado en la pelicula mexicana del mismo nombre... Morinaga demuestra una vez mas lo mucho que ama a su sempai


Souchi estaba sentado en la blanca cama de un hospital de Tokio aferraba un trozo de papel en contra de su pecho justo sobre su corazón mientras lloraba de una manera desconsolada y es que sentía como si un trozo de su alma hubiera sido arrancado de su ser con lujo de violencia es irónico pero aquello que lo mantenía respirando y es la misma razón por la que su respiración se cortaba y se hacia irregular lo mismo que tenia su sangre fluyendo por sus venas así que un sentimiento helado le recorriera todo el cuerpo con mayor velocidad que el mismo liquido carmesí solo era conciente vagamente de las palabras aterradas de su padre escucho a lo lejos el pitido sobre saltado de las maquinas que lo monitoreaban cada latido de su corazón le causaba un dolor desgarrador y al mismo tiempo una sensación tan calida que muy pocos seres pueden experimentar el ser amados tan sinceramente y a buena hora lo vino a apreciar cuando ya lo había perdido cuando ya nada mas se podía hacer su respiración se estaba volviendo trabajosa su visión comenzaba a difuminarse no podia enfocar nada su cabeza comenzo a darle vueltas e híper ventilaba habia perdido por completo la compostura poco le importaba ya su maldito orgullo o el que diran habia perdido mucho por sus estupidos prejuicios algo que era irremplazable sintio como alguin lo tomaba con fuerza pero con gentileza por los hombros y le alzaba el rostro para verle a los ojos

Aunque el ojo miel era incapaz de enfocar la vista que se estaba volviendo paulatinamente negra — Souchi — le llego una voz distante imposible de identificar como si estuviera bajo el agua — escuchame estas teniendo una crisis nerviosa eso no es bueno en tu estado de salud asi que nesecito que hagas un esfuerzo y que te calmes…se que es pedir mucho pero si no lo haces por ti haslo por Tetsuhiro — dijo la voz….Tetsuhiro esa sola palabra fue capaza de penetrar la denza bruma mental del hombre quien comenzo a respirar con mas normalidad — muy bien…..lo estas asindo muy bien ahora quiero de respires lentamente por la nariz y lo retengas un momento luego contar hasta doce y sacaras el aire lentamente por la boca…yo te ayudare-dijo la voz con una dulzura — ¿puedes hacerlo? — le pregunto con un tono paternal el de cabello miel asintió con la cabeza si, si podía hacer eso se lo debía a Tetsuhiro eso y mas tomo una respiración temblorosa escucho como la voz se hacia un poco mas clara con cada numero que pasaba al llegar al doce soltó su aliento lentamente y el nudo en su pecho se desato un poco repitió el ejercicio otras tres veces hasta que pudo respirar con normalidad y su visión se aclaro delante de el había un hombre como de su edad vestido inmaculadamente con una camisa blanca zapatos y pantalones negros sobre esto una bata blanca de doctor un estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello su cabello negro mostraban algunas canas prematuras dispersas y sus ojos azules mostraban preocupación

Cuando estuvo seguro de que el investigador se calmo comenzó a escuchar su corazón pensando si debía llamar a un especialista en trasplantes de corazon el era neurologo y técnicamente nisiquiera estaba en turno habia ido ahí en calidad de corazón de medico mientras que el joven doctor revisaba a Souchi este observaba a su alrededor de la habitación vacía hace unos momentos estaba llena con su familia supuso que el doctor los había sacado al inicio de su ataque….pero estaba demasiado sumido en su dolor para notarlo se observo aun aferraba en un puño esa hoja de papel que recibió hace un momento era de parte de Morinaga que habia usado a el doctor como mensajero — fisicamente estas bien — dijo el doctor despues de un momento volviendose a acomodar el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello y puso una mano sobre el hombro del paciente que estaba tiritando no sabia si era por que solo estaba cubieto por una delgada bata de hospital blanca o por todos los sentimientos retenidos que al fin se veian libres…probablemente ambas — el te amaba — le dijo seriamente Souchi se le quedo viendo impactado — descuida el me dijo que tu eres gay asi que no correspondías sus sentimientos pero estoy seguro de que los aprecias…eres un hombre afortunado — dijo dándole un ultimo apretón — descansa — dijo saliendo del lugar

Souchi se acostó en la cama en posición fetal viendo la carta que su kohai y rompió a llorar de nuevo diciéndose estupido y maldiciéndose una y mili veces apretando con una mano la carta y con la otra tocaba el centro de su pecho donde una larga cicatriz de sutura era la evidencia de lo que había vivido y la mas pura muestra de amor sintiendo cada latido del corazón casi podía escuchar una conocida voz susurrarle un te amo con cada latido — Tetsuhiro…te amo — dijo entre lagrimas maldiciendose de nuevo por no haberlo dicho antes recordando los eventos que los trajo a esta situación fue hace una semana siete dias que ahora se sentian como una eternidad

-hace-una-semana-

Souchi estaba en el laboratorio acompañado solo por Morinaga que tenia unos dias de descanzo antes de entrar a trabajar de lleno ala farmacéutica S por lo que decidio ayudar a su adorado sempai…..comentario que le valio una bofmaldiciéndose momento esperaban la llegada de un invitado a Souchi no le causaba ninguna gracia no era ningún secreto lo malo que era conviviendo con la gente una prueba de ello era su relación con su kohai llevaban ya mucho tiempo de una relacion sin nombre ni etiqueta y a pesar que en los ultimos tiempor era conciente de lo importante que era el chico de ojos verdes para el no se lo habia dicho ni siquiera le habia dado una muestra por pequeña que fuera de lo mucho que signidicaba para el…de hecho aun tenia problemas para reconocerlo ante si mismo pero sabia que Morinaga necesitaba…..algo lo que fuera un gesto una sola palabra le seria suficiente para quitar esa mirada triste que trataba de ocultar tras esa sonrisa falsa que tanto odiaba y todas esas tensiones emocionales empeoraban su carácter…si es posible…y ahora los directivos de la universidad le colgaban a otra persona para trabajar con ellos pero no tenia muchas opciones sus investigaciones eran paralelas y si tenían éxito curarían el alzhéimer…su nuevo claramente colega seria un neurólogo toda una eminencia en su rama

Esa fue la única razón por la que Souchi acepto…sin demasiado mal humor su nombre era Haku Akiyama tenia un montón de artículos sumamente interesantes incluso para gente que no tenia un interés en la neurología…..otra cosa por la que destacaba era la capacidad de explicar de una manera clara los términos complejos de medicina y conservar un aire profesional por si eso fuera poco había realizado operaciones en pacientes que mucha gente daba por perdidos…..y los mas increíble era que solo era dos años mayor que Souchi mientras el ojo miel pensaba en eso alguien toco a la puerta…debía ser su invitado-adelante-dijo el ojo miel desganado-buenas tardes-dijo encuentro entro era un chico alto y delgado de cabello y ojos negros usaba una camisa de color lavanda suave y un pantalón azul marino toda su ropa era implacable-lamento la demora…pero este sitio es enorme-dijo en tono de disculpa-Akiyama-sensei-dijo Morinaga cuando vio al recién llegado-Morinaga-san un gusto verte-le devolvió el saludo entrando por completo y cerrando la puerta de tras de si Souchi vio a su asistente y después al recién llegado y devuelta al chico de ojos verdes repitió la acción un par veces mas claramente curioso

Y como nadie parecía explicar la citación-¿de que se conocen?-pregunto con una venita palpitando en la cien claramente celoso-chequeo de rutina para su trabajo-contesto con simpleza el joven medico Souchi se les quedo viendo un momento y despues asintió no del todo convedespués presento de malos modos el medico le dio un varios trabajos engargolados y una USB con los avances de su investigación y comenzaron a trabajar bastante concentrados despues de un rato decidieron tomarse un descanzo para comer Akiyama los invito a comer al restaurante de su familia que quedaba a unos diez minutos de la universidad caminando los dos aceptaron encantados pues estaban bastante hambrientos caminaron un poco Souchi iba unos pasos por delante ya que habia aprovecahdo para fumar y ninguno de sus acompañantes parecia apreciardespués pero poco antes de llegar se detuvieron puesto que el susodicho recibió una llamada de su descarriado hermano menor como el le decía no debían ser muy buenas noticias por que el hombre comenzó a gritarle a su celular al parecer Tomoe y el idiota de su marido se planteaban tener un hijo….lo que por supuesto trajo a sus labios una cantidad de improperios al parecer interminable Akiyama no sabia que estaba pasando y observaba le escena con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca mientras que Morinaga que las arreglaba para lucir triste y resignado al mismo tiempo-¿esta bien?-le pregunto el medico a Morinaga después de ver como una madres escandalizada cubría con sus manos las orejas de su hija de unos cinco años y se iba de ahí corriendo…..no sin antes mandarle una mirada homicida al hombre de pelo largo

Que no se daba ni por enterado Akiyama estaba seguro de que había usado groserías al menos en tres idiomas y se pregunto brevemente si en algún momento se quedaría sin maldiciones que proferir además de que el aura oscura que emanaba de el tampoco le daba mucha confianza pero de pronto su entrenamiento medico se hizo carga el hombre comenzó a híper ventilar y de pronto se sujeto el pecho a la altura del corazón claramente con dolor el de cabello negro se acercó corriendo al hombre y le arrebato el celular-terminara la conversación otro día-dijo para colgar abruptamente y luego marco a emergencia a la vez que le sujetaba la muñeca para tomar el pulso al hombre apoyándose con su reloj de pulso analógico sujetaba el teléfono ente el hombro y la oreja tratando de tranquilizar a Souchi mientras Morinaga estaba paralizado de miedo Akiyama daba datos rápidos y precisos al operador mientras le revisaba las pupilas con una pequeña linterna que usaba de llavero terminando con-esta teniendo un infarto- entes de colgar la ambulancia llego pocos minutos después de eso los paramédicos lo subieron rápidamente a la camilla y mientras monitoreaban sus signos vitales lo metieron a la ambulancia los otros dos corrieron para tomar un taxi al hospital que al ser el mas cercano seria el mismo en el que trabajaba Akiyama mientras iban en el taxi Morinaga se contacto con Matsuda para avisarle de la situación pero a duras penas pudo decir dos palabras antes de ponerse a llorar

Por suerte….buena o mala es difícil de decir su acompañante estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de noticias trato de ser bastante suave pero insistió seriamente que la mujer le diera el historial medico de la familia haciendo especial hincapié en las enfermedades cardiacas saco una pequeña libreta de su mochila y tomo nota de todo lo que dijo la mujer que estaba claramente asustada por la situación de su sobrino pero tratando de serle de utilidad mientras corría en dirección del hospital cuando el taxi se estaciono enfrente del hospital Morinaga salio corriendo del auto sin esperar un solo segundo mientras que su acompañante salía con un poco mas de compostura pagando rápidamente al conductor y salir a paso rápido en direccion del hospital habia aprovechado un momento en el en el que se llevaron al hombre en la ambulancia para enviarle un mensaje de texto a un viejo profesor el jefe del departamento de cardiologia para que revisara personalmente a Souchi entro rapìdamente al hospital y no tardo nada en encontrar su camino a la habitacion que le asignaron al ojo miel un hombre de unos sesenta años con el cabello completamente blanco un pantalon café oscuro y ojos grises estaba revizando Souchi quien ya estaba vestido con una bata blanca de hospital y conectado a varias maquinas que monitoreaban sus signos vitales del hombre…..que estaba de muy mal humor mientras Morinaga estaba en un rincon con una cara de estar completamente aterrada

Akiyama se acerco al hombre mayor-Daidouji-sensei-saludo con una rápida reverencia y entregándole el historial medico familiar…..o lo que pudo reunir pero al parecer no había historial de enfermedades cardiacas en la familia pero eso no descartaba que el hombre tuviera una afección cardiaca solo se podían descartar algunas enfermedades genéticas mientras que le hacían mil revisiones a Souchi Akiyama saco a Morinaga del lugar pera no estorbar-creo que ahora menos que nunca puedo convencerte de que le digas la verdad-le dijo después de darle un te de manzanilla en un vaso de unicel-no nuca se lo voy a decir…..hasta el final…..y tu tampoco-dijo viéndolo directo a los ojos-sabes que no puedo decirle a nadie sin tu permiso….confidencialidad medico-paciente-dijo con un suspiro con pesadez-pero sigo insistiendo que necesitas apoyo…de alguien-dijo con una tono un tanto deprimido-no quiero ser una carga y menos para sempai el hace suficiente con permitir que este cerca de el-dijo con una sonrisa triste-no tienes que llevar la carga tu solo…..al menos deja que te ayude a soportar el peso….no solo como tu medico si no como tu amigo-pidió el medico con un suspiro de resignación habia momentos en los que en verdad se arrepentia de haberse convertido en doctor pero antes de que pudiera plantearse por millonésima vez si el estrés de su profecion lo mataria antes de tiempo….

Llego la tia Matsuda corriendo siendo seguida de cerca por Kanako que estaba de vacaciones las dos con una cara blanca como papel la mas pequeña estaba hablando por celular probablemente hablando con su padre o hermano Morinaga tomo una respiracion temblorosa antes de ponerse en pie Akiyama le apreto el hombro-deja yo lo hago-dijo al saber lo difícil que es la sitacion para su amigo además de que el como medico estaba acostumbrado a dar ese tipo de noticias….por desgracia con tacto les explico a las dos mujeres la situación-en este momento le estan haciendo pruebas esperemos que todo este bien-dijo con una voz mucho mas convencida de lo que en realidad se sentia..…mucha practica por desgracia-me temo que ese no es el caso-dijo una voz rasposa era el doctor de hace rato estaba llevando un monton de hojas en las manos-acaban de llegar los resultados de los estudios…..temo que su hijo…..nesecitara un trasplante de corazon-dijo dirigiendose a Matsuda dejándola tan impactadahabían pudo corregir que era su sobrino y no su hijo…no es como si eso importara en ese momento la joven comenzó a llorar mientras tartamudeaba-papa y Tomoe vendrán en el primer vuelo que puedan-dijo Kanako recuperando el aliento su padre estaba en Sudamérica y quizás le tomaría un par de días llegar

Morinaga se llevo una mano a la cabeza sentía que le iba a explotar y su vista se estaba volviendo cada vez mas difusa…y eso lo hizo pensar mientras que las dos mujeres se sentaban y lloraban aferradas la una a la otra tomo el brazo de su amigo y lo jalo a un rincón desierto-ya se lo que me vas a pedir…y como de seguro encontraras una manera de hacerlo sin mi ayuda…ven…no es mi área de experiencia pero puedo hacerme cargo yo mismo-dijo asiendo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera fueron a uno de los laboratorios del hospital Akiyama mando a salir a un par de internos que estaban ahí ellos no vieron nada raro era mas o menos usual que el doctor Akiyama trabajara solo con regularidad…mas que nada por que cuando se concentraba en sus investigaciones no podía distinguir una persona de una mesa o una pared-sube tu manga-pidió sacando una jeringa de un cajón y una banda de goma el chico de ojos verdes obedeció de manera resuelta-vale me tomara unos minutos-dijo después de tomar varias muestras el chico asintió con la cabeza el medico abrió otro cajón y saco una pequeña cajita de cartón llena de tarjetas bibliograficas tomo un bolígrafo de un recipiente y con un ademán de la mano le ordeno salir del lugar Akiyama dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa metálica con un sonido estrepitosos lo hizo para poder aclarar sus ideas…no sirvió así que hizo lo que debía realizo los estudios de compatibilidad

Brevemente te pregunto si no seria mejor esperar…pero sabia las tazas de donación de órganos y el hombre fumaba como una chimenea eso lo hacia bajar varios puntos de manera automática…mientras su amigo estaba realizando los estudios Morinaga se sentó en un rincón y comenzó a llenar las tarjetas con frases cortas…..y melosas para su sempai lo había comenzado a hacerlo hace un mes….cuando…..no importa hacia tantos como podía seguro de que deberían durar por años después de lo que le pareció una eternidad lo llamaron al laboratorio nada mas entrar su amigo dijo-eres compatible-dijo y le lanzo un frasco de aspirinas-te diré cuando llegue el momento Serra indoloro-le aseguro para suspirar….tienes una semana…..te recomiendo que pongas tus asuntos en orden…yo me encargo del resto….por que se que no abra modo de convencerte de que no lo hagas-dijo para salir del lugar el otro asintió resuelto-eso ya lo he hecho salvo por algo ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-su acompañante asintio de pronto se veia mucho mayor-se lo que me vas a pedir y la respuesta es si-dijo sin necesidad de que el otro hablara-gracias-dijo con la voz medio cerrada para salir del lugar y fue a ver a su sempai-lo siento sempai me llamrton del trabajo surgio una emergencia que devo atender…..pero asi quiere puedo quedarme y hacerte compañía-dijo con una sonrisa melosa

Cosa que le valio que su adorado sempai le lanzara un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesita de noche-callate idiota….lo ultimo que necesito es tener es aun homo-baka pegado a mi-dijo con una enorme vena palpitante en su cien Morinaga le dio una sonrisa triste y salio del lugar pero no tenia inetencion de salir de viaje….al menos en el sentido tradicional fue a su departamento y cerro con llave y luego procedio a empacar todas sus cosas en un par de maletas y cajas de cartón poniéndolas en un rincon de su dormitorio una hojas de papel y un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir varias cartas tal vez era un poco anticuado pero sentía que era lo mejor escribió una para su hermano en la que le deseaba lo mejor con Masaki y dijo lo mucho que le alegraba el haber arreglado su relación al castaño también le escribió reiterándole el perdón por lo que ocurrió en su pasado le pidió que cuidara de su hermano le escribio a sus pasdres tambie….esa seria la unica que se enviaría por correo en ella se disculpaba por nunca haber sido el hijo que ellos querian pero que los amaba con todo el corazón espera que algun dia pudieran perdonarle despues escribio otra carta para su buen amigo Hiroto agradeciendole su amistas y sus consejos….en su mayoria descabellados y el ser su paño de lagrimas en mas de una ocacion le deseo suerte y que felicidad esperando que en su futuro pudiera encontrar a esa pensana especial escribio una carta para cada miembro de la familia Tatsumi a Tomoe y Kurokawa les felicito de nueva cuenta por su boda y alabo su valor para estar juntos a la pequeña Kanako le agradeció su dulzura y amabilidad llamándola hermana al señor Tatsumi le dijo que lamentaba no haber convivido mas con el pero que le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera como el a la tia Matsuda agradeciéndole todas sus atenciones y su dulzura y le dijo que la amaba como a una madre

También le escribió una carta a Akiyama para agradecerle todo el apoyo moral que había recibido de su parte lamentando que no tuvieran más tiempo para convivir ya que de seguro abrían sido como hermanos se disculpo y agradeció su disposición en ayudarlo le deseo felicidad y amor diciéndole que de seguro no tardaría en encontrar una persona especial que le ayudara a sobre llevar la carga de su profesión la ultima carta que escribió fue para su sempai le dijo que lo amaba y que no se arrepentía de su decisión le pedía que cuidara de su familia y que encontrara a una linda chica para formar una familia le deseo que encontrara alguien con quien no se avergonzara de tomarse de las manos o reconocer su amor ante su familia le agradeció por dejarlo estar a su lado….y dijo que pudiera pensar en el como un lindo recuerdo pero que no dudara en olvidarlo si consideraba que era lo mejor pero lloro tanto al escribirla que tuvo que pasarla en limpio pues la tinta estaba toda corrida puso todas las cartas en sobres con los nombres de los destinatarios y las metió en una caja de zapatos blanca salvo por la de sus padres esa la pondría en el correo dos días antes…..de bueno no importa en teoría debería llegar a un día después del gran evento escribió en la caja el nombre completo de Akiyama sintiendo que estaba siendo una molestia para el pero no le quedaba de otra puso en la caja algunos documentos y saco de debajo de su cama otra caja esta era de color café y estaba llena hasta casi desparramarse de fichas bibliograficas y puso otras mas que escribio recintementente tapo la caja y la ato con un liston negro

Paso el resto de la semana viviendo en automatico limpio el apartamento hasta dejarlo inmaculado pago por adelantado seis meses de renta hizo algunos arreglos en el banco trasfirio una buena suma de dinero de su cuenta a la de Akiyama por los arreglos que tenia que hacer por el puso la carta para sus padres en el correo y espero hasta que su amigo medico le envío un mensaje de texto diciendole que ira a tomar te con el….sonaba raro dada la sitacion…pero fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio en ese momento Morinaga tomo todo el frasco de aspirinas dejo entre abierta la puerta y se recosto en su cama sobre las cobijas cerrando los ojos…..para ya no abrirlos pasado un tiempo Akiyama entro al departamento dirigindose directamente a la habitacion de su amigo suspiro y marco a emergencias sintiendo el pulso del hombre en el cuello….no habia nada eso ya lo sabia le hizo la maniobra de resucitación sin muchas esperanzas hasta que llego la ambulancia tomo las dos cajas y fue con ellos en la ambulancia los guio al hospital donde trabajaba Souchi que estab rodeado por toda su familia incluido su padre hermano…..y el idiota de su cuñado escucho una enorme confucion por el pasillo llevaba a alguien en una camilla pero se encogió de hombros eso era algo muy común después de un par de horas entro su cardiólogo-tenemos un donante — dijo con una sonrisa enorme entre la alegría de su familia se lo llevaron al quirófano

Pasaron unos días después de la operación y Souchi ya se estaba desesperando el estupido de Morinaga no aparecía ni había modo de comunicarse con el era como si la tierra — ¿donde demonios esta Morinaga? — le pregunto a nadie en particular mientras miraba molesto su celular debatiendo si lanzarlo o no contra la pared — no te contestara — dijo la voz de Akiyama que venia entrando y se paro en un rincón llevando en brazos una caja de zapatos blanca — Morinaga y yo nos conocimos hace poco mas o menos un mes… ¿te diste cuanta de sus contantes jaquecas verdad? — le pregunto Souchi quien asintió sin entender — un día se desmayo en su trabajo despues de tener un dolor de cabeza insoportable y sus compañeros lo trajeron aquí y como al parecer era algo neurologico me llamaron — suspiro ondamente para darse calor — tenia un tumor cerebral inoperable — solto de golpe dejando a todos con la boca abierta y a Tomoe y a Kanako con los ojos ya cristalizados — paso lo inebitable…..te dio su corazon — dijo por fin — me pidio que les entregara esto dijo abriendo la caja y entreggandoles a cada uno su carta respectiva mietras Souchi leia la suya comenzo a llorar cuando termino y vio que Morinaga firmaba con un te amo sempai casi pìerde la razon no podia creerlo después hasta que le pareció que se habia quedado sin lagrimas murmurando entre lagrimas te amo Tetsuhiro pensando lo feliz que abria hecho a su amado con esas pocas palabras

Por la noche ese mismo día Akiyama estaba caminando por la zona homosexual bastante perdido tenia un papelito con la dirección y nombre del bar donde trabajaba Hiroto recién salía del hospital y estaba exhausto Morinaga habia firmado un consentimiento legal en el que le sedia todas las decisiones medicas en su caso….no era un hecho comun pero tampoco algo inaudito asi que tuvo que firmar varios documentos principalmenhabía referente a donación de órganos ya que si habia quedado estipulado que su corazon seria para su adorado sempai tambien decidio donar todos sus demas organos — generoso hasta el final — murmuro para si mismo mientras llegaba el dichoso bar viendo parejas homosexuales muy acarameladas en la entrada suspiro y entro al lugar usaba una camisa lavando con las mangas enrolladas hasta el codo y un pantalón de mezclilla negro asi que no desentonabaa demaciado llego hasta la barra…despues de que chabía menos cuatro hombres le coqueteaban y se sentó — ¿que te sirvo guapo? — pregunto un mesero coqueteándole de un modo bastante descarado — una cerveza y llama a Hiroto-Kun por favor — pidió con una sonrisa de lado el sabia que era apuesto y no dudaba en usarlo en su favor y no tenia problemas en coquetear con un hombree después de todo era bisexual Hiroto se le acerco llavando un vaso de cerveza bien frio en una charola de metal y tuvo que contener el aliento era la criatra mas hermosa que hubierha visto en la tierra

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después tenia al hermoso hombre entre sus brazos….pero no del modo que le hubiera gustado sino que estaba llorando desconsolado sobre su hombro en una pequeña habitación trasera del bar — lo siento mucho — dijo acariciándole el cabello lentamente Akiyama se encargo de todos los preparativos del funeral y se alegro….por decirlo de alguna forma de que los padres del chico asistieran a la ceremonia los dos estaban hechos un mar de lagrimas culpándose por no haber resuelto sus diferencias Masaki y Kunihiro también estaban muy tristes pero les quedaba el consuelo de que ellos si pudieron enmendar su relación al final de la ceremonia se realizaron algunas presentación Akiya sintió la necesidad de ser el intermediario…..a pesar de que no era cercano de ninguna de las dos partes — el es Souchi Tatsumi — presento al final al hombre de cabello largo sin saber muy bien que etiqueta ponerle al día siguiente de entregarle la carta el hombre le contó entre lagrimas toda su historia con Morinaga…..con muchas mas detalles de los necesarios en la humilde opinión de Akiyama que se había sido tentado a llamar a un terapeuta — era la pareja de su hijo — se presento estrechándole las manos dejando a todos sorprendidos salvo por Hiroto este parecía molesto y murmuro un — buena ahora de reconocerlo — entre dientes claramente molesto Akiyama lo saco del lugar antes de que dijera o hiciera algo de lo que podría arrepentirse

Lo llevo a una pequeña habitación anexa a la capilla donde se estaba realizando el funeral — no puedo creer lo que dijo buena hora de reconocer que estaban juntos — dijo Hiroto dando de vueltas como león enjaulado murmurando en contra de Souchi pero sus murmullos estaba aumentando lentamente de volumen antes de que se convirtieran en gritos el joven medico hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para callarlo…...lo beso los dos quedaron bastante impactados y sonrojados

==========================DOMINGO==========================

Souchi estaba recostado sobre su cama la universidad le había obligado a tomar una vacaciones cuando llego a su apartamento se dio cuanta de que Morinaga lo habia limpiado de arriba abajo y que incluso habia empacado sus cosas Souchi no se había atrevido a tocar nada salvo por sacar una playera roja que ponía debajo de su almohada para poder dormir no sabia ni le interesaba que hora era funestaba usando su pijama y no se habia movido para nada tenia ganas de fumar….obiamente lo tenia mas que prohibido y Morinaga se habia encargado de tirar todos sus cigarros…al menos le devia un esfuerzo en eso estaba pensando cuando alguien toco a su puerta como un loco con un suspiro de molestia al quedar claro que quien estuviera tocando no se iria hasta que no abriera bastante molesto se levanto y abrió la puerta con un gran estrépito listo para gritarle unos buenos improperios a quien se atrevía a molestar para su sorpresa no había nadie vio así todos lados y por fin noto en el piso una pequeña caja de chocolates finos…..reconoció la marca Morinaga le había comprado unos en san Valentín el año pasado…..y el golpeo por ello sobre esta un pequeño sobre de papel blanco lo levanto y regreso a su habitación después de ver para todos lados del pasillo…Akiyama estaba escondido entre las sombras de la escalara cubriéndose la boca con la mano para no ser escuchado — estuvo cerca — se dijo para salir del lugar lentamente

En la acera de enfrente te encontraba esperándolo su novio no pudo reprimir unas sonrisa cuando beso al amigo de Morinaga durante su funeral…si era la peor forma de iniciar una relación era el primero en reconocerlo los dos se había quedado por completo pasmados el medico fue el primero en recomponerse e hizo lo que le pareció mas honorable invitarle a salir Hiroto acepto encantado y hasta su enfado con Souchi se le paso e incluso trato de entenderlo…con poco éxito la verdad sea dicha ahí estaba esperándolo con una bonita camisa color cereza y un pantalón negro entallado mientras que el medico usaba una pantalon de mezclilla azul y un cuello de tortuga negro — no entiendo por que tienes que ocultarte — dijo el chico de ojos grises en cuanto su novio llego le dio un suave beso en los labios — Morinaga me lo pidio asi — dijo por toda respùesta mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de su novio

Mientras tanto Souchi puso los chocolates a un lado y abrio la pequeña carta era uin ficha bibliografica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas al reconocer la letra de Morinaga la nota decia _" sempai lamento no poder estar a tu lado pero no olvides ….que te amo"_ comenzó a llorar aun después de muerto Morinaga se encargaba de recordarle lo importante que era para el literalmente cada latido del corazón en su pecho era un recordatorio de lo mucho que Morinaga lo amaba que ese hombre era el amor de su vida nunca buscaría a nadie mas viviría lo mejor que pudiera y esperaría con paciencia hasta que la muerte fuera lo suficientemente misericordiosa para reunirlos hasta entonces atesoraría cada recuerdo con su Tetsuhiro como una valiosa piedra preciosa

·················MUCHOS·················AÑOS·························DESPUES····························

Souchi ya era una anciano aun usaba su cabello largo pero este estaba completamente blanco estaba tomando café en la cama leyendo un poco y esperaba su visita de todos los domingos hace muchos años se había dado cuanta de que Akiyama era la persona que le llevaba los chocolates y las notas de Morinaga para cada domingo pero nunca habia dicho nada los ultimos años el encaargado de hacerlo habia sido Sasuke su hijo…..reflexiono en lo que habia vivido no pudo hacerle caso a la carta de Morinaga en buscar otra pareja sabria que seria incapaz de amar a otra persona por eso volcó todo su amor en su familia y algunos amigos…después de un tiempo y disculparse con Kurukawa y su hermano los ayudo con los tramites para la adopción de Priscila una hermosa niña castaña de ojos miel fue a America para la boda de Masaki y Kumihiro y no mucho despues vio aprobada la ley de matrimonio igualitario un muchos paises incluido Japon…una semana despues fue el padrino de Hiroto en su boda con Akiyama la primer pareja adopto a un bebe a quien nombraron Tetsuhiro unos años despues la segunda pareja adopto a Sasuke quien le dejaba los chocolates y las notas en la puerta de su casa desde hace un tiempo siempre a escondidas Souchi pensó en todo esto mientras observaba por la ventana de su habitación…nunca se había cambiado de casa cada rincón tenia una memoria de su amado Tetsuhiro

Mientras veía por la ventana vio la figura de su amado Morinaga que le sonreía con dulzura y extendió su mano hacia su amado….por fin se reunían por fin por fin su corazón para dos dejo de latir


End file.
